The Puppets!
by Claudia Boo
Summary: “The Puppets,a banda mais in do momento!Os rapazes mais desejados do século…VOLTAM A KONOHA!" Antes anormais mais desjados do século! E o pior é que eu, HARUNO SAKURA, terei de ir em tournée por 6 meses com eles! Minhas amigas acham BESTIAL, eu HORRÍVEL!
1. The Puppets!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, todos os louros vão para Masashi Kishimoto, eu apenas vou pegar emprestado!

Qualquer nota que eu tenha a fazer no meio da história estará entre parênteses. Ex: blablabla (N/A: blablabla) blablabla

_**NOTA**__: As minhas fics estão escritas em português europeu, até porque é a minha língua e tenho muito orgulho nela. Mas decidi que iria tentar por alguns "brasileirismos" para melhor compreensão de meus leitores._

_** The Puppets **_

"The Puppets, a banda mais _in_ do momento! Os rapazes mais desejados do século… As músicas mais espectaculares de sempre… VOLTAM A KONOHA! É mesmo verdade meninas, eles vêm ai! Preparadíssimos para voltar às origens… E deixar muitos corações despedaçados pelo caminho! Por isso preparem-se, comecem a fazer os preparativos… Nada de comprar aqueles sapatos caros mas tão giros que tem naquela loja fabulosa no shopping! É altura de juntar todo o dinheiro amealhado de uma vida inteira e ir a correr comprar os bilhetes do concerto, antes que eles esgotem e fiquem a ouvir a histeria e alegria de todas as que estão a realizar o sonho de uma vida, atrás do portão de entrada… Pois é meninas! Os bilhetes estão quase a esgotar... Afinal não é todos os dias que Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji e Shikamaru nos deliciam com a sua presença! Por isso, tu que estás ai sentadinha a ler este artigo… Sim tu! Levanta-me esse rabo gordo e vai a correr reservar o teu lugar no acontecimento do século... Mas enquanto esperas por esse fantástico acontecimento, a revista mais fabulosa de toda Konoha, desvenda-te todos os mistérios desses 5 misteriosos e também te dá dicas de como os conquistar!"

Era isto que se lia na _"Teen Sensation"_ hoje! Pelos menos era o que eu estava a ler… Ok, eu e mais todas as raparigas do meu colégio. Dava para reparar bastante bem nos sorrisos abobalhados (?) na cara de cada uma das rapariguinhas fúteis que se importavam com estas coisas! Rapazes mais desejados do século?! Devia ser era anormais mais desejados do século!

São todos uma cambada de convencidos que tem a mania que são RockStar's e que conquistam todas as raparigas com os seus olhares intensos e os seus sorrisinhos de canto… Sim, porque eles não sorriem abertamente! Acho que tem medo de mostrar os dentes ou qualquer coisa assim do género… Se calhar são daqueles que são muito giros até abrirem a boca (?)

E desde que a sua carreira começou que enchem as manchetes de todos os jornais e revistas do Japão! Dá para acreditar?! Quem quiser ler um artigo que não fale de como conquistar um Puppet ou como agradar a um Puppet ou o que os Puppets fazem no seu tempo livre… Vê se nas horas para o encontrar!

Acho melhor nem sequer tentares se não te queres perder no meio de tantos sorrisos incompletos e olhares que metem medo até ao diabo, ai espera desculpa… Segundo todas as minhas amigas que se encontram platonicamente apaixonadas, cada uma pelo seu elemento da banda, isso é _SUPER SEXY _(?)! Como?! Enfim vá se lá perceber o que vai na cabeça de quatro adolescentes desvairadas.

Mas voltando ao assunto! Ok, Ok, Ok, eu sei que também estou a ler o artigo sobre os anormaizinhos… Mas eu tenho uma boa desculpa para isso! Mesmo, mesmo, mesmo muito boa…

Então dá para acreditar que eu… HARUNO SAKURA, terei que ir em tournée com os anormaizinhos por seis lindos e preciosos meses?!

NÃO? Pois eu compreendo… A sério que compreendo perfeitamente! Como é que é possível que isto esteja a acontecer? Pois meus caros amigos amigos, eu explico-vos como é possível…

Os meus queridos pais estão divorciados! O que tem a ver o cu com as calças?! TUDO, mas continuando… O meu querido pai fez a minha querida mãe prometer que me deixava passar os próximos seis meses com ele e a minha querida mãe aceitou. Aí é que as coisas se complicaram! O meu querido pai, só assim por acaso até calha de ser o agente dos nossos queridos e amados PUPPETS, ou seja, ele tem que ir com eles na tournée… E se ele vai… Imaginem só, EU TAMBÉM TENHO QUE IR! Haverá coisa pior?!

É claro que as cabeças de ovo das minhas amigas acham que não pode haver coisa melhor! E ainda me fizeram prometer que falava delas a todos os elementos da banda e que lhes enviava fotos, autógrafos e… pediram-me para arrombar a lavandaria à noite e lhes enviar as roupas deles (?) Uau, roupa suada! Não podia querer outra coisa na vida!

E lá vou eu ter que me arranjar com isso, menos com a cena da roupa suja! SIMPLESMENTE RECUSO-ME a roubar roupa suja…

Agora estou aqui no refeitório do meu colégio esperando _ansiosamente_ pelo dia do concerto dos The Puppets para iniciar a minha jornada rumo à LOUCURA PERMANENTE T.T

_** The Puppets **_

Ok esta estúpida ideia veio-me à cabeça hoje de tarde e eu tinha que registar!

Por isso preciso da vossa opinião… Isto é só um prólogo da história da Fic, se ela vier a existir… Por isso preciso que me digam se gostam ou não, para eu me decidir se continuo a história ou não! Penso que pode ser uma coisa engraçada, mas gostava de saber a vossa opinião!

Então digam-me, **CONTINUO OU NÃO?**

**Claudia Boo,** BEIJOS


	2. O concerto Parte I

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, todos os louros vão para Masashi Kishimoto, eu apenas vou pegar emprestado!

Qualquer nota que eu tenha a fazer no meio da história estará entre parênteses. Ex: blablabla (N/A: blablabla) blablabla

The Puppets – As Marionetas (depois vão perceber porquê)

_**NOTA**__: As minhas fics estão escritas em português europeu, até porque é a minha língua e tenho muito orgulho nela. Mas decidi que iria tentar por alguns "brasileirismos" para melhor compreensão de meus leitores._

**oOo**

_Agora estou aqui no refeitório do meu colégio esperando ansiosamente pelo dia do concerto dos The Puppets para iniciar a minha jornada rumo à LOUCURA PERMANENTE T.T_

_**» The Puppets – O Concerto «**_

As doidas das minhas melhores amigas estavam-se a aproximar da minha mesa. Até já conseguia adivinhar o tópico da nossa próxima conversa!

Achei melhor mesmo esconder a revista das dicas de conquistamento extraordinário antes que o tópico da nossa conversa mudasse de incomodativo para insuportável!

- TESTUDA que estás a esconder?! – perguntou Ino com cara de débil mental enquanto tentava perceber o que eu estava a esconder atrás das costas.

- Apanhei! – gritou Temari atrás de mim puxando com muita força a revista das minhas mãos. Acho que até puxou com demasiada força porque quase que me derrubou da cadeira.

Havia de ter sido um espectáculo bonito se eu caísse e revelasse a toda a gente a cuequinha preta de rendas que tinha por baixo da saia O.O Ok, ninguém precisa de saber o que tenho por baixo da saia, desculpem!

- Teen Sensation! – Tenten leu o titulo da capa com um ar intelectual – Desde quando lês estas coisas? – e mais uma vez olharam todas para mim com cara de débeis mentais. Bem, todas menos Hinata que já se tinha sentado numa cadeira e assistia à cena com um ar pacifico!

Pelo menos com Hinata não tinha de me preocupar… Enquanto que as outras cabeças de banana podre poderiam atacar a qualquer momento!

- Não leio! Isso não é meu – inventei a desculpa mais esfarrapada do momento… Não podia admitir para as minhas cabeças de banana podre que estava a ler um artigo sobre a banda que mais repugnava na minha vida – Isso estava em cima da mesa… Se calhar alguma das cabeças de vento se esqueceu dela aí!

- Ah… Ok! – Temari deu o interrogatório por encerrado para minha total e completa felicidade, porque eu sou mesmo muito má a mentir. Já vos disse que sou má a mentir? Mas olhem que minto mesmo muito mal… Uma vez disse à minha mãe que tinha sido abduzida por extraterrestres que me retiraram toda a memória a curto prazo e por isso não tinha ido ao mercado depois da escola! A sério não havia nada mais estúpido que podia ter dito… Resultado: Levei uma chinelada e ainda tive de ir a correr ao mercado! Pois é crianças, mentir nunca compensa… Pelo menos se não o souberes fazer O.O

- Então meninas o que vão vestir no concerto? – tópico mais interessante do dia iniciado por Yamanaka Ino – Eu estava a pensar levar uma daquelas calças de pele preta super justas com um vestidinho colado ao corpo fantástico que eu vi no shopping!

- Acho fantástico Ino! Eu vou usar a minha camisola largona que cai num ombro e uns calções super curtinhos… E acho que vou soltar o cabelo – Pára, mas pára mesmo tudo! Tenten disse que ia soltar o cabelo. Tenten não solta o cabelo desde o 3º ANO! Ela até dorme com o cabelo preso… E diz que o vai soltar?! O mundo vai definitivamente acabar… E a culpa de quem é?! De cinco adolescentes do sexo masculino que fizeram uma lavagem cerebral a todas as adolescentes do mundo! Se calhar foi mesmo isso que aconteceu e eles são ALIENS! MEU DEUS se calhar forem eles que me abduziram no dia em que eu tinha de ir ao mercado O.O Boa, levei uma chinelada sem ter culpa!

- Isso é óptimo Tenten! – Boa e a pacífica da Hinata decidiu-se juntar ao clube das malucas com cérebro vazio! – Eu acho que vou mesmo de jeans e t-shirt… Afinal isso não é assim tão importante! – E Hinata marca… GOLOOOOOOOOOO! Mostra-lhe como é… Afinal quem é que se importa com o que vão levar vestido? Eu respondo… NINGUÉM!

- Jeans e t-shirt?! – a Ino está a ter um colapso nervoso provocado pela indiferença da Hinata sobre o que vai vestir no concerto! O nosso mundo é mesmo horrível… Isto comparado aquelas pobres crianças que passam fome, acho que elas deviam ter vergonha de se queixar ao mundo (?) Afinal a Hinata diz que vai de jeans e t-shirt a um concerto crianças! Acham mesmo que vocês passarem fome é assim tão importante?! – Hinata são os Puppets que vão tocar! – E Ino afirma o óbvio perante toda a nossa estupefacção – O NARUTO vai lá estar…

- Bem se calhar acho que posso vestir outra coisa… - NÃOOOOOOOO… Pronto agora o mundo acabou mesmo! A Hinata passou-se para o lado do fútilismo (?) aliado a um cérebro vazio. E eu a pensar que ela me iria ajudar a ultrapassar toda esta fase sem danos psicológicos aparentes…

- Ainda bem que o meu primo nos vai arranjar bilhetes, senão não sobraria dinheiro nenhum para as extravagâncias de vestuário da Ino! - Pois bem meus queridos… Novidades para vocês! Temari é prima afastada de um dos elementos da banda… _(N/A: Nesta fic a Temari e o Gaara são primos e a Hinata e o Neji não têm qualquer parentesco :b) _O Gaara! Eles não se dão muito bem por isso ela não tem contacto com o resto dos elementos, mas depois de uns telefonemas da mãe de Temari ele lá lhe cedeu quatro bilhetes… Para mim?! NÃO é necessário pois o meu pai é o agente da bandeca e arranjou-me um passe para os bastidores já que eu vou fazer parte daquilo por seis meses… Seis longos meses… Seis longos e queridos meses… Seis lon… PRONTO JÁ PAREI O.O

- Ai Tema o teu primo é um máximo! – prontos vamos entrar no "momento-de-puro-elogiamento-ao-rapaz-que-não-gosta-de-mostrar-os-dentes" da Ino. – E ele canta tão bem *.*…

- Sim ele é giro mas o Neji é muito mais maduro e misterioso! – boa agora a Tenten juntou-se à festa…

- Ai não meninas desculpem lá, o Neji pode ser todo misterioso e o meu priminho um garanhão, mas o Shika tem tudo aquilo o que uma mulher pode querer!

- Incluindo a "preguicite aguda"! – eu sei que me devia ter mantido calada, até porque gelei ao receber o olhar assassino que a Tema me mandou, mas não podia mesmo ficar calada perante toda esta estupidez. Até os meus NEURÓNIOS se estavam a ressentir gente – Desculpa Temari, mas eu não sei como é que ele tem força para segurar nas baquetas da bateria e muito menos bater com elas nos pratos… Ele parece um morto-vivo ambulante!

- Vais perceber o que ele tem de especial quando passares 6 longos e preciosos meses com eles… - Tudo bem agora ela fez de propósito! Estava a aguentar bem esta conversa até a Temari me ter lembrado do meu infiel destino – Vais ver que te vais apaixonar por eles quando os conheceres melhor!

Tenho PLENA, CERTA, DEFINITIVA, CORRECTA, PURA, certeza que os vou odiar da mesma maneira e intensidade como os odeio agora!

- Menos o Gaara, ai não testuda, não te podes apaixonar pelo Gaara! – agora a porca entrou em delírio ciumento! Como se fosse possível que eu… HARUNO SAKURA… me apaixonasse pelo miudinho rebelde!

- E muito menos o Neji! Eu sei que é pedir o impossível, mas não rosinha! – outra?! Quem é que e Tenten pensa que eu sou? Alguma morena com dois coques de lado para me apaixonar por ele? NÃO e sabem porque? Porque isso é ELA!

- Acho que nem vale a pena falar do Shika… - Sim de facto não valia a pena… De facto eu tinha medo da Temari e dos seus olhares assassinos! Não me admirava nada que ela me partisse em dois se eu me aproximasse do seu PREGUIÇOSO!

- Ah… Hum… Do Naruto-kun também não por favor! – agora é que o mundo acabou mesmo… OUTRA VEZ! Até a Hinata me estava a pedir a coisa mais estúpida do mundo!

- Meninas por favor! Eu não me vou apaixonar pelo Gaara, Ino! Nem pelo Neji minha pequena morena! Muito menos pelo pregui… Shikamaru, gosto muito da minha vida e prefiro mantê-la Tema! E Hinata, não te preocupes que eu nem sequer me vou aproximar do Naruto… - alguém tinha de as acalmar… Estavam a fazer tantos filmes por uma coisa que eu queria simplesmente esquecer. Por mim esta cena da tournée por Tóquio acabava já e agora… Eu não queria ir! NÃO MESMO!

- Bem já que não queres e NÃO PODES TER o rebelde do Gaara, o maduro do Neji, o pregui… o Shikamaru nem o brincalhão do Naruto… Podes ficar com o misterioso do Sasuke! – ai que a porca teve um colapso cerebral daqueles mesmo GRANDES! Nada de Sasuke para mim! Nada de Sasuke para mim! Nada de Sasuke para mim! Repete contigo Sakura, nada de Sasuke para mim!

- SIM! É isso mesmo… Ele é bem giro Sakura! – não Tenten, não é! Ok é, mas não é… AI!

- Eih acalmai aí os cavalos que eu não me vou apaixonar por ninguém! Muito menos por alguém que eu odeio… - já está, há que por um ponto final na palhaçada.

- Sabes, eu nunca percebi esse ódio mortal pelos Puppets… - o que há para perceber mesmo Temari? Não gosto deles e pronto!

- NÃO GOSTO DELES! – acho que assim já percebem!

- Bem então dá-nos razões para esse facto consumado… - elas queriam razões? Eu dou-lhes razões… Metade do Universo está aos seus pés porque eles cantam… Não, eles não salvam vidas, eles não promovem a paz mundial… ELES SIMPLESMENTE CANTAM! Eles são apenas 5 rapazes bonitos que não sabem nada da vida, têm tudo facilitado! Tudo lhe cai aos pés sem ser preciso fazer nada… São fúteis, não se importam com o que realmente interessa na vida! Aos olhos das raparigas são visto s como os rapazes ideais, mas não passam de uns parvalhões que só magoam as pessoas. Quando mais precisares deles, eles vão-te deixar como se nunca tivesses existido e não vão sequer olhar para trás! Eles são a origem de tudo o que acontece de mau no MEU MUNDO!

- Eu dou-vos razões… Metade do Universo está aos seus pés porque eles cantam… Não, eles não salvam vidas, eles não promovem a paz mundial… ELES SIMPLESMENTE CANTAM! Eles são apenas 5 rapazes bonitos que não sabem nada da vida, têm tudo facilitado! Tudo lhe cai aos pés sem ser preciso fazer nada… São fúteis, não se importam com o que realmente interessa na vida! Aos olhos das raparigas são vistos como os rapazes ideais, mas não passam de uns parvalhões que só magoam as pessoas. Quando mais precisares deles, eles vão-te deixar como se nunca tivesses existido e não vão sequer olhar para trás! Eles são a origem de tudo o que acontece de mau no MEU MUNDO! – gritei-lhes aos ouvidos bem alto todas as razões pelo que eu considerava que OS PUPPETS deviam deixar de existir deste mundo a que chamamos Terra e elas ouviram sem interrupções… E continuam a não interromper! E as interrupções continuam a não existir… Agora já estou a ficar farta disto a sério… Hello alguém que diga alguma coisa! – Ok podem parar de olhar para mim com cara de débeis mentais e dizer alguma coisa!

Mais uma vez nada… Nicles… Népia… Apenas silêncio!

- Oh vá lá, vocês sabem que eu tenho razão apesar de não ma darem! – bolas elas conseguiam ser bastante incompreensíveis às vezes…

- Bolas Sakura… Ah… Acho que isso foi bem pessoal e…

- Exagerado! – o que? Como é que Hinata pode dizer que foi exagerado… Elas pediram-me razões e eu dei!

- Era isso que eu queria dizer Hina obrigado! Bolas testuda, não sabias que os odiavas assim tanto e… por essas razões. – o que Ino me disse realmente me pôs a pensar … São razões um bocado aparvalhadas, mas são todas devidamente fundamentadas! ACREDITEM QUE SÃO O.O

- Bom meninas agora tenho de me ir embora… Afinal o concerto é amanha e de facto lá vou ter eu e ir com eles… Não há mesmo volta a dar! – afastei-me delas dando o melhor sorrisinho amarelo e dirigi-me para casa.

Precisava pensar no que queria fazer… Iria com eles de qualquer das maneiras… Iria estar afastada das minhas cabeças de banana podre por seis longos e preciosos meses… Iria estar afastada da minha pequena Cindy… Já vos contei que tenho uma gata chamada Cindy?! NÃO?! MEU DEUS COMO EU PUDE ESQUECER ISSO? Ok não veio à baila eu sei, mas eu tenho uma gata persa chamada Cindy. Ela é um doce e por causa de meu pai terei de ficar afastada dela por 6 longos e preciosos meses. E da minha mãe também, mas a culpa é inteiramente dela… Ela devia proibir meu pai de fazer esta atrocidade comigo, mas sabem que mais? ELA FICOU CONTENTE O.O E desatou a dizeres coisas como "The Puppets querida?! Eles são um máximo"… Para vocês verem como eles tomaram conta de tudo a que eu posso chamar Terra. Até de uma divorciada de 35 anos, será possível? Se calhar a minha teoria dos ALIENS não esteja assim tão mal!

Mas acabando um bocado com o stress pós viagem (?) terei que fazer com que isto valha a pena.

Fiz as minhas malas e escolhi minuciosamente todas as roupas que ia levar… Pelo menos se ia com eles nesta viagem infernal, iria bem vestida! Uma das coisas que herdei com a Ino foi o gosto pelo bem vestir e não é por ter cabelos cor-de-rosa compridos que tenho de me sentir mal comigo próprio e me vestir mal…

Acabei de fazer as malas e coloquei-as na entrada... Amanha seria o grande dia portanto queria estar preparada…

Logo a seguir a isso fui dormir e preparar-me psicologicamente para o que estava para vir…

oOo

Acordei super super super atrasada! Mas mesmo super atrasada… As meninas chegariam a minha casa a qualquer momento e eu ainda estava de pijama sem banho tomado.

Sim, porque a porquinha teve a brilhante ideia de fazer uma super-transformação em cada uma de nós em busca do visual perfeito para o concerto… E ia ser alguma coisa de durar o dia todo já que ela disse que estaria aqui às 10h e o concerto é às 9h da noite…

Conclusão… Acordei às 9h50 e nada de banho para niguém!

Corri para o banheiro tentando tomar o banho mais rápido de toda a minha vida… Sim porque normalmente eu fico horas a fio na banheira a relaxar os músculos, os órgãos, as células… Não é óptimo quando ficamos com a pele toda engelhada depois do banho?! NÃO? Ok…

Sai do banho e vesti a minha roupa interior um bocado à pressa quando ouvi passos nas escadas… Vesti rapidamente o meu robe e sentei-me na borda da cama tentando parecer o mais natural possível ao ver as meninas entrarem no meu quarto!

- Estão atrasadas! – meu como eu sou mentirosa… Mas minto muito mal! Já vos disse que minto muito mal?! Já? OK…

- Desculpa testuda, mas tive que ir fazer umas comprinhas para nós. – a Ino falou em compras?! Bom estou feita ao bife, à costela, ao porco… Uau neste caso é ao porco porque foi a Ino que falou… Perceberam? Ino a porquinha, feito ao porco? Esqueçam, não teve piada mesmo!

- Estás desculpada! Mas vamos lá começar com a carnificina antes que eu mude de ideias sobre tudo isto por favor! – pedi muito calmamente… Apesar de não estar nada calma… MESMO NADA CALMA!

- Vamos lá começar a carnificina então!

Ino atirou um saco para cada uma de nós e pousou a sua maleta da maquilhagem no chão enquanto nós abríamos os sacos e descobríamos o que tinha lá dentro… Ela tinha comprado roupas para todas nós e acreditem que eram mesmo a nossa cara!

Para a Hinata escolheu uma coisa mais discreta já que ela era um pouco mais tímida que as outras… Uns jeans escuros super justos a acompanhar de um top preto que apertava no peito e depois descia mais ao menos até à anca a fazer balão… Para combinar usaria uns botins pretos de salto raso! A sua maquilhagem era bem leve e os seus cabelos estavam ligeiramente ondulados e iam até aos ombros.

Para a Tenten algo um pouco mais arrojado… Uma camisola preta de meia manga colada ao corpo e uma saia cinzenta que assentava na cintura com umas meias-calças pretas e também uns botins cinzentos rasos! A sua maquilhagem era um pouco mais pesada que a da Hinata. Tinha um pouco de lápis e rímel e uma sombra cinzenta nos olhos… Os seus cabelos estavam soltos e encaracolados.

Para a Temari um conjunto que faria inveja a qualquer uma… Uns calções pretos de balão super curtos a realçar as suas belas pernas, um corpete cinzento que lhe assentava que nem uma luva e uns botins de salto alto também eles pretos! A sua maquilhagem consistia em rímel e lápis e o cabelo estava preso em um rabo-de-cavalo frouxo.

Para ela algo que só mesmo a porquinha teria coragem de vestir mas que lhe ficava a matar… Um vestido só de uma alça que também era preso no peito e para baixo fazia balão. Colocou uma meia opaca e umas botas de salto alto… Esticou os longos cabelos loiros e penteou a sua franja para a frente. Os seus olhos estavam carregados de lápis e um colocou um pouco de gloss nos lábios para dar brilho.

Para mim escolheu algo que se identificava mesmo comigo… Se calhar até demais! Um vestido branco com riscas pretas que caia livre pela minha silhueta sem ficar colado o corpo… Era de meia manga e tinha uns botões pretos na zona do peito fazendo com que uma das alças caísse pelo ombro… Por baixo umas calças de pele preta justinhas e umas all-star pretas para completar o estilo de rockeira! Os meus cabelos também estavam soltos com a minha franja rebelde na cara… Os olhos fortemente delineados por lápis e rímel e coloquei um pouco de batom rosa nos meus lábios…

Estávamos prontas e determinadas a arrasar… E estávamos de facto deslumbrantes podia dizer assim!

- De facto porquinha, esmeraste-te desta vez, duvido que algum fantoche vos consiga resistir! – olhei mais uma vez para o espelho só mesmo para confirmar que estava linda… E de facto estava! E pelos olhares que a porca mandava, acho que ela aprovava o meu look.

- Enganaste-te! O nome traduz-se para marionetas não fantoches… - mais uma vez Ino afirma o obvio… Mas não interessa, estou demasiado feliz para me importar com isso! ESTOU LINDA, algo que não conseguia há muito, muito tempo!

- Meninas temos mesmo é que ir! Sakura não te esqueças que tens de estar lá mais cedo para deixares as tuas coisas nos bastidores. – e Tenten corta toda a minha felicidade ao lembrar-me da minha triste sina! Afinal para quê que precisamos de inimigos se temos amigos?! Não é assim? Ok, ok, com amigos assim quem é que precisa de inimigos, MELHOROU?

oOo

Chegamos ao concerto e eu tremia por todos os lados… Parecia gelatina a sério! Nunca pensei que estaria tão nervosa por fazer uma coisa que não quero… Pensei que estaria antes… Sei lá! ABORRECIDA, CHATEADA, ESTRAMENTE IRRITADA E MAL-EDUCADA COM TODA A GENTE… Mas não, aqui estou eu… Pior que uma vara verde!

Encontrei o meu pai a discutir algo com um homem… Devia ser algo sobre o concerto! Aproximei-me com muito cuidado… Não, estou a brincar! Parecia mais um furacão para o avisar que ainda continuava extremamente irritada com ele. Bati-lhe pesadamente nas costas e esperei que ele se virasse para mim e me encarasse com aqueles olhos verdes que fazem qualquer um esquecer o que sentem!

Será que eu também tenho esse efeito quando olho as pessoas?! Neste momento com tanto rímel e lápis devo mais assusta-las do que admirá-las!

- Ah filha já chegaste! Estás linda… - pois claro e ele está a tentar comer-me de lorpa e fazer-me esquecer o que me está a fazer passar neste momento!

- Quero saber onde posso pousar isto para de seguida rumar à minha jornada de dor e desespero! – exagerei um pouco fingindo dor e agonia… Sou mesmo boa actriz… HEHEHE O.O

- Vejo que continuas chateada Haruno! – para meu espanto e desespero… MESMO MUITO DESESPERO… quem falou não foi meu pai… Também não tinha coragem para me virar e ver quem era… Eu sei que tinha de me virar mas as minhas pernas não se mexiam! Ok eu estava com medo que alguém da banda soubesse que eu não gostava deles… Era mesmo muito mau se algum deles me pergunta-se o porque? Eu realmente não iria saber responder! – É pena que não tenhas escolha! Daito-sama _(N/A: Não sabia o nome do pai da Sakura então escolhi este!)_ a banda precisa de falar consigo! – é pena que não tenhas escolha?! Ok, eu agora quero mesmo saber quem falou… Mesmo, mesmo, MESMO!

Girei lentamente nos calcanhares e encontrei um ruivo à minha frente com um sorriso de canto na cara… ELES E OS CAGALHÕES DOS SORRISOS DE CANTO… NÃO SABEM SORRIR É? É? Eu lhe lancei um sorrisinho amarelo, mesmo muito forçado mas ele continuou com a sua postura de "EU SOU FODA" à minha frente. Deu para reparar que ele até era bem bonitinho, mas continuava a não gostar nada dele!

- Claro Gaara! Aproveito e apresento Sakura ao resto da malta… - quem falou foi meu querido pai que me deu o maior susto da minha vida… Apresentar-me ao resto da malta?! AI NÃO ISTO NÃO ESTÁ A ACONTECER!

Eu permaneci ali estática a olhar com cara de macaco bêbado (?) para os dois enquanto era puxada para uma sala qualquer pelo meu pai.

Deixei que os meus pés andassem automaticamente por onde ele me guiava, acho que ainda não tinha recuperado do choque de que ia conhecer o resto da banda. Olhei de relance para Gaara que andava descontraído ao meu lado. Ele correspondeu ao me olhar e riu-se para depois apressar o passo. Mas tipo, riu-se mesmo! Não de canto, não de lado, não de esquina… ABERTAMENTE!

Entrei na sala em que menos queria entrar de todo aquele local… E juro que nesse momento tive um colapso cerebral daqueles que só mesmo a porca tem…

- SURPRESA! – gritaram as cabeças de banana podre que se encontravam sentadas num sofá do lado oposto do resto da banda… E elas estavam a agir normalmente! Não se estavam a babar nem nada… Ok agora a Ino estava porque o Gaara entrou sala, mas de resto pareciam perfeitamente humanas!

- O quê? Vocês? Quando? Como? Ahhhhh? – não sei se alguém percebeu o que eu balbuciei porque sinceramente nem eu percebi… Os rapazes olhavam para mim com aqueles olhares assassinos típicos deles e as meninas… Sorriam freneticamente como só fazem quando me estão a esconder alguma coisa…

- Sakura elas têm uma surpresa para ti! – olhei para o loiro que tinha falado… O Naruto! O único que eu achava que poderia suportar… Mas o que foi mesmo hilariante é que a Hinata quase que desmaiou quando o ouviu a falar!

Comecei a andar de um lado para o outro da sala até que de repente parei e comecei a raciocinar e dei um grito histérico! Imaginem lá… Uma sala com as superstars do momento e uma rapariga de cabelo cor-de-rosa a gritar, HILARIANTE!

- EU POSSO FICAR EM CASA! – Ino naquele momento olhou para mim com um olhar muito mais assassino do que os fantoches mandavam e os rapazes limitaram-se a deitar as cabeças para trás do sofá. Acho que eles já perceberam que aqui a abelha Maia cor-de-rosa não quer ficar nesta flor (?)

- Não, melhor… Muito melhor! – Melhor? Muito melhor? Só pode ser… Os Puppets vão acabar… A porquinha quer-me dizer que eles vão acabar e este vai ser o concerto de despedida deles. Iupii eles vão acabar! – NÓS VAMOS CONTIGO? – eles vão acabar… Espera lá o que?

- Ahhh? – foi a única coisa que consegui murmurar antes das minhas pernas cederem e eu cair desamparada no chão!

**CONTINUA**

Nossa recebi tantas reviews a dizer para continuar que até fiquei mais motivada e despachei logo este capitulo!

Nunca pensei que iam gostar da ideia, mas fico feliz que sim… Espero que estejam contentes com o resultado…

Agora agradecendo às reviews que me motivaram tanto:

**Thais –** Ainda bem que gostou da história e do enredo… Espero que goste do resultado final!

**Doka - **Fico mesmo contente que tenha gostado. Aqui está o capitulo!

**Rittinha – **Já podes matar a tua curiosidade e estavas certa quanto às amigas! Tem que ser sempre o grupinho das 5 loucas… E mais uma vez estavas certa quando disseste que o Sasuke ou fica com a Sakura… ou fica com a Sakura xD

**Danielle – **Ainda bem que gostou da ideia e espero que o capitulo esteja longo o suficiente… Acho que nunca fiz um tão grande. E espero que valham as 11 páginas de Word!

**Thasa UH'S2**** – **Brilhante?! Uau obrigada… A Sakura é realmente doida mesmo :D

**Marjorie Haruno – **Ainda bem que gosta da personalidade da Sakura… Dá o maior gosto em escrever a sério!

**L. – **Ainda bem que adorou… Fico mesmo muito feliz. E obrigada pela review!

**E obrigada a toda a gente que leu mesmo sem mandar review, mas para a próxima não se esqueçam de mandar xD Estou a brincar… Não é obrigatório, mas deviam :D**

**Claudia Boo**, BEIJOS


	3. O concerto Parte II

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, todos os louros vão para Masashi Kishimoto, eu apenas vou pegar emprestado!

Qualquer nota que eu tenha a fazer no meio da história estará entre parênteses. Ex: blablabla (N/A: blablabla) blablabla

The Puppets – As Marionetas (depois vão perceber porquê)

_**NOTA**__: As minhas fics estão escritas em português europeu, até porque é a minha língua e tenho muito orgulho nela. Mas decidi que iria tentar por alguns "brasileirismos" para melhor compreensão de meus leitores._

**oOo**

_- Não, melhor… Muito melhor! – Melhor? Muito melhor? Só pode ser… Os Puppets vão acabar… A porquinha quer-me dizer que eles vão acabar e este vai ser o concerto de despedida deles. Iupii eles vão acabar! – NÓS VAMOS CONTIGO! – eles vão acabar… Espera lá o que?_

_- Ahhh? – foi a única coisa que consegui murmurar antes das minhas pernas cederem e eu cair desamparada no chão!_

_**» The Puppets – O Concerto parte II «**_

Acordei com 11 pares de olhos de olhos grudados em mim… A sério! Juro que eram 11! Se não fosse muito estranho até tinha esticado o meu dedo indicador esbranquiçado e contado…

- Sakura estás ai?! – Ino foi a primeira a expressar a sua estúpida preocupação e logo com a pergunta mais idiota do mundo… NÃO PORCA ESTOU LÁ FORA O.O

- Será que ela nos está a ouvir? – arregalei os meus incríveis olhos verdes com uma falsa admiração quando a Tenten pronunciou estas belas palavras… ALÔ GENTE, OLHOS ABERTOS, OUVIDOS PERFEITAMENTE SAUDÁVEIS… ESTÁ TUDO LOUCO!

Levantei-me agilmente antes que as minhas cabeças de banana podre perguntassem mais alguma coisa estúpida e se humilhassem perante a minha ilustre figura e a figura dos não tão ilustres fantoches…

AI NÃO OS FANTOCHES! A minha querida e fantástica viagem com eles ainda está de pé… E agora elas também vão! E eles viram-me histericamente cor-de-rosa aos pinchos… ODEIO O MEU MUNDO O.O

- Sakura querida, ficamos muito preocupados contigo! Que se passou? – o meu pai é um amor quando se decide preocupar com o meu estado mental… É pena que não o tenha feito mais cedo!

- Não foi nada… Apenas emoção a mais! – respondi amargamente e fingi um rolar de olhos ao constar que um tal moreno que se dava pelo nome de Sasuke me olhava como se eu fosse uma tablete de chocolate suíço, mas ele não deve gostar muito de chocolate.

- Ainda bem Haruno, porque apesar de não gostares de nós vai ter que nos gramar por 6 longos e preciosos meses! – o Gaara falou comigo outra vez… e exibiu outra vez um sorriso de canto… e usou a minha frase… e ele sabe que eu não gosto deles… ESTOU FEITA!

- Não te preocupes Gaa-kun… Apesar de a Sakura não familiarizar muito contigo… Eu acho-te um máximo! – a serio preciso mesmo falar quem foi a imbecil que cuspiu isto… PRECISO GENTE!

A única coisa mais imbecil do que uma coisa imbecil normal (?) que a Ino disse foi que eu não familiarizava com eles… Eu não coiso muito mais que isso _(N/A: Coiso ou coise é muito usado por mim quando quero dizer alguma coisa e não me lembro xD PREGUIÇA MENTAL!)_… Eu odeio-os multiplamente quadraticamente muito!

- Hn… - isto foi o que o Gaara respondeu… Será que isto se pode contar como uma resposta?! Hum…

- Podem parar de olhar para mim como se eu fosse um rinoceronte com um tutu por favor?! – eu tinha que dizer alguma coisa… Já me estava a irritar tanto silêncio e tantos olhares assassinos… Se bem que os olhares aumentaram! Será que foi por causa do rinoceronte com um tutu? É que eu já vi um no circo e olhei para ele da exacta forma que eles me olharam…

- Hum… Ah claro! Também o pessoal queria falar comigo sobre algo antes de a minha pequena flor de cerejeira ter um ataque… Que é que vocês queriam mesmo? – o meu pai chamou-me "MINHA PEQUENA FLOR DE CEREJEIRA"… Há frente das minhas amigas e de 5 rapazes! MINHA PEQUENA FLOR DE CEREJEIRA?! Acho que não vale a pena dizer que todos eles tentaram conter o riso depois da cara que eu fiz ao ouvir semelhante coisa… Será que a única função dos pais é humilhar os filhos?!

- Bem Daito-sama… Nós queríamos saber quais são as raparigas que ganharam os passes aos bastidores naquele concurso da "Teen Magazine"! – o Neji falou em raparigas que ganharam passes?! Ahhhh? Como é que não soube de nada disso? É claro que não é por mim, mas as meninas vão-se passar se tiverem que assistir a alguma galinhola a atirar-se ao seu mais que tudo cantor!

- Ah sim isso! Acho que o nome delas é Karin, Tayuya e Kin… Elas terão uma hora para conhecer os bastidores e falar um pouco convosco. – explicou o meu pai e as meninas quase que desmaiaram como eu fiz há pouco. Ninguém me tinha falado nisto. Mas é que não podia ficar pior! Primeiro tinha que conviver com eles… Depois tinha que aturar as lunáticas das fãs?! Daqui a pouco também me vão dizer que eu tenho de acompanhar a viagem delas com eles pelos bastidores para ficar também a conhecer o local… - Ah e Sakura, tu e as meninas também vão com eles… Assim juntamos o útil ao agradável e conheces o local também! – AHH?! EU O QUÊ? Que mal é que eu fiz a este mundo… Eu devo ter sido indiana numa outra vida e matado muitas vaquinhas… Porque agora estão-se a vingar de mim! ÚTIL AO AGRADÁVEL?! Útil talvez, agradável, onde?

- Mas pai… Eu pensei que tu…

- Querida eu também gostava de te poder mostrar o espaço mas é um bocado complicado… Há muita coisa a ser feita aqui! – eu não sei se já vos disse mas o meu pai nunca teve muito tempo para mim… Eu até fiquei admirada quando ele disse que íamos passar 6 longos e preciosos meses juntos! Eu só não esperava que fosse desta maneira… Com ele a trabalhar! Se calhar até foi por isso que ele convidou as meninas… Assim não se sentiria tão culpado por eu estar só.

- Claro pai! Há coisas mais importantes… - sinceramente não sei porque disse isto… Só fiz o meu pai libertar raiva e começar com um dos seus discursos fantásticos que eu estava farta de ouvir.

- Sakura não se trata de ser mais importante ou não. É o meu trabalho, a minha responsabilidade.

Cortei-o de imediato! Como se ele se atrevia a falar-me de responsabilidades… Como?

- Uma novidade para ti pai… Eu também sou da tua responsabilidade! - toda a gente me olhou com cara de galinha depois de eu ter dito isto… Será que foi por causa da saída dramática que eu fiz a seguir?! Dramática ou não eu tinha de sair dali e assim fiz…

A minha cabeça ainda estava a latejar por ter desmaiado e necessitava de apanhar ar fresco!

Não é preciso dizer que as minhas cabeças de banana podre logo perceberam o verdadeiro motivo e me seguiram caladinhas para fora daquela sala angustiante!

- Sakura espera! – não percebi o porquê da Tenten estar a gritar se eu me encontrava apenas a dois passos dela. Será que ainda ninguém percebeu que a minha cabeça está prestes a explodir.

- Sakura não me faças correr atrás de ti porque com estes saltos não dá muito jeito! – desta vez a ameaça veio de Temari e como eu tenho medo dela e amor à vida decidi parar.

Olhei para elas com cara de cachorrinho abandonado! E a tristeza visível nos meus olhos logo deu resultado porque elas correram logo todas para me abraçar…

- Oh meninas será que isto nunca vai mudar?! – sentia-me mesmo mal… Quando eu pensava que esta porcaria de viagem até nem seria má porque me aproximaria do meu pai… Descubro que estava tudo camuflado! Ele aproveitou a viagem e o facto das minhas amigas serem apaixonadíssimas pelos membros da banda para me empurrar para cima delas! E onde está o nosso tempo de qualidade?!

- Sakura eu sinto muito a sério! Eu sei que no fundo tu até estavas ansiosa por esta viagem… Obviamente não pelos mesmo motivos que nós, mas… - cortei a Hinata de imediato.

- Mas isso agora não interessa! Mais uma vez ele aproveitou-se da situação para camuflar os seus deveres de pai! – afundei mais a cabeça no peito de Tenten e deixei que uma singela lágrima rolasse dos meu olhos!

Nunca pensaram ver a Haruno Sakura chorar?! Pois bem meus amores… A vida tem destes imprevistos que nos fazem querer esquecer tudo e apenas afundarmo-nos no peito das nossas melhores amigas…

- O teu pai é uma pessoa ocupada… E ele não sabia da tournée antes de ter marcado as coisas contigo Sakura. – já vos disse que o poder de consolamento da Ino é pior que uma girafa a fazer o pino (?)… E é muito fácil comprovar isso querem ver…

- Isso foi o que ele disse, mas ele já mentiu tantas vezes que mais uma não fazia diferença! – vamos ver como é que ela se safa com esta…

- Tenho a certeza que não foi isso Sakura! – a insistência não leva a lado nenhum Ino! Vais perder este combate…

- Eu tenho a certeza que sim… Ele já tinha tudo planeado! Fazia de bom paizinho durante uns tempos com a viagem dos nossos sonhos e depois metia a tournée e vocês! Assim fazia de conta que passava tempo comigo e não eu não estava sozinha! – estava tudo tão bem planeado na cabeça dele que o meu coração até se torce só de pensar!

- Ai Sakura que filme! Lembraste que a ideia de tu vires nesta tournée partiu da tua mãe?! – da minha mãe abduzida por aliens queres tu dizer porquinha…

- Ah pois claro! Porque ele quando soube que havia trabalho quis logo cancelar tudo… - acho que estou a começar a entrar um bocado em contradição nos meus ataques!

- Estás-te a contradizer testuda! Se ele quis cancelar é porque não tinha nada planeado… E no fim concordou em trazer-te! – bem me parecia que me estava a contradizer… Bolas que a porca até que não se está a sair mal!

- Se calhar isso também fazia parte do plano!

- Ai Sakura já chega! – pronto agora a Hinata colapsou mesmo! – Tu sabes que eu sou muito tua amiga e que me evito manter fora destes problemas, mas e que tal dares ao teu pai uma oportunidade de se explicar… - explicar o que? Ele só ia confirmar as minhas suspeitas para minha maior dor! Não há outra maneira a não ser esta…

Eu estava prestes a abrir a boca para contradizer a Hinata quando vi um vulto aproximar-se de nós.

- Talvez eu possa ajudar com as explicações! – mas em quê que um fantoche me podia ajudar com isto… E principalmente aquele?

oOo

Não sabia muito bem o que ele tinha para me dizer, mas mesmo assim segui-o como ele me pediu!

Ele encaminhou-me até ao telhado do pavilhão onde eles iam actuar e sentamo-nos no parapeito do mesmo…

O silêncio instalou-se por alguns momentos até que eu tive que o interromper… Já era mau demais, estar sozinha com um fantoche… Agora em profundo silêncio era DOSE!

- Em quê que me podes ajudar mesmo? Sasuke… É esse o teu nome, não é? – ele olhou para mim como se eu fosse um chocolate suíço outra vez… Já vos disse que ele não deve gostar mesmo nada de chocolate?!

- Podes parar de fingir quando estivermos sozinhos! – juro que isto me fez olhar para ele com cara de sardinha enlatada e ele apercebeu-se da mudança facial! – ao principio fiquei meio na duvida se a Haruno Sakura que o Daito-sama falava serias mesmo tu, mas depois de ver esses cabelos rosas e olhos verdes, sabia que eras tu!

- Era eu?! Era eu quem Sasuke? – Ora bolas que eu não esperava nada por esta…

- Vá lá Sakura… Porque que não paras de fingir que não me conheces?... Eu tinha saudades tuas sabias? – eu estremeci ao ouvir isto… Ok, é verdade! Eu já conhecia o Sasuke… E sim talvez a culpa seja dele… Talvez seja por causa dele que eu odeio tanto esta bandazinha medíocre…

Bem eu vou-vos contar como!

Como vocês sabem, eu sou de Konoha e o Sasuke também… E bem… Nós crescemos juntos, dávamo-nos super bem! Éramos os melhores amigos do mundo… E eu sempre fui incrivelmente apaixonada por aqueles olhos ónix… Quem é que podia não ser? Quando ele nos olha esquecemo-nos de tudo à nossa volta! Uma vez um cão fez xixi nas minhas sapatilhas e eu simplesmente não dei conta porque o Sasuke estava olhar para mim O.O mas apesar disso, nunca tive coragem de lhe contar!

Com o passar do tempo nós fomos crescendo e quando tínhamos 13 anos ele começou a afastar-se de mim… Já não era o mesmo Sasuke de antes! Já não combinávamos ir juntos ao parque… Já não íamos juntos para casa depois da escola! E eu sinceramente não sabia o que se passava…

Um dia segui-o no fim das aulas… EU SEI QUE NÃO SE FAZ MAS ERA UM CASO DE MORTE OU DE MORTE O.O e descobri o segredo que ele tinha… AMIGOS RAPAZES!

Para verem como eles podem destruir o sonho de uma rapariga…

Eles conversavam sobre coisas que interessavam a todos… Futebol, carros, raparigas --'

E a nossa amizade já não era a mesma…

Até que chegou o dia que destruiu a minha vida…

_Flashback On_

- Sasuke podíamos ir ao cinema neste fim-de-semana que dizes? – eu perguntava com os olhos a brihar… Apesar de andarmos mais afastados, Sasuke não resistia a dizer não a uma ida ao cinema!

- Não dá rosinha… Vou a Suna com o pessoal neste fim-de-semana! Eles convidaram-me e sabes que tem de se estimar os verdadeiros amigos… – ouvi a resposta que mais doeu em toda a minha vida… Não era a primeira vez que ele me rejeitava para os outros… Mas era a primeira vez que ele se dirigia a eles como "verdadeiros amigos"… Eu pensava que era a sua verdadeira amiga e como tal tinha de ser estimada!

- Sim claro que sim! Xau Sasuke-kun… - deixei-o no banco de jardim sozinho sem nunca lhe revelar o segredo que apertava no meu jovem coração…

_Alguns dias depois…_

- Sasuke-kun vais viajar? – perguntava-lhe com os olhos marejados ao olhar para a confusão que se instalara na mansão Uchiha… Os móveis eram arrumados em camiões e havia caixotes por todo o lado!

- Sakura não vais acreditar nisto! O Gaara encontrou instrumentos no sótão da casa do avô que lhe pertenciam… Ele era o Sasori, líder daquela grande banda… _Puppet Destiny! _E o melhor é que nos pediu para continuar o seu legado e arranjou-nos um contrato discográfico! Por isso tenho de ir murar para Suna… Vai ser o máximo! – o meu coração apertou-se mais quando ouvi que ele ia para Suna… Ia perder o meu melhor amigo para sempre!

- Que… bom Sa…suke-kun! Era o teu sonho! – as palavras custavam a sair… Como é que lhe diria que não gostava minimamente da ideia?

- Bem rosinha agora tenho de ir… - pegou num ultimo caixote e entrou no carro… - Ainda vais ouvir falar de nós! – foram as últimas palavras que ouvi de Sasuke antes do carro se afastar na penumbra da noite!

_Flashback Off_

E nunca mais o vi… Bem até ao dia em que a música deles começou a tocar na rádio! Estremeci de imediato quando ouvi pela primeira vez o nome _The Puppets_!... Não podia acreditar que ele tinha mesmo conseguido alcançar o sucesso daquela forma tão inesperada…

Havia-se passado apenas um ano desde que ele tinha ido embora quando eles se tornaram conhecidos… Ao inicio custou-me imenso ouvir as músicas deles na rádio, principalmente porque conhecia algumas… Sasuke tinha composto essas músicas quando ainda éramos amigos e lembro-me como se fosse hoje de como fiquei quando ele me disse que me tinha composto uma música…

_Flashback On_

- Rosinha escrevi-te uma coisa… - dizia Sasuke enquanto tirava a sua guitarra clássica do saco e uns papeis com algumas pautas… - Espero que gostes!

_**Every time I think I'm closer to the heart...  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand**_

_**I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far**_

_**(chorus)  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singin'  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
Oh yeah, yeah yeah**_

_**You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find  
To fix some puzzles that I see inside  
Painting on my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you it will be alright**_

_**I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far**_

_**(chorus)  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singin'  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you**_

_**Been felling lost, can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I wanna be  
Oh next to you... you next to me  
Oh! I need to find you...Yeah**_

_**(chorus)  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singin'  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
yeah!yeah!  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you**_

_**You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singin'  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you**_

_**Yeah!Yeah!  
I gotta find you...**_

_Flashback Off_

Os meus joelhos quase que cederam após ouvir cada palavra que lhe saía da boca… Aquela não era só a música mais fantástica que eu já tinha ouvido, mas também ficava perfeita na voz de Sasuke…

Mas na rádio a voz de Sasuke soava diferente… Não era real… Não era viva… Não era mais minha!

Foi por isso que ganhei ódio total e completo à banda mais adorada do momento…

Aos rapazes mais adorados do momento… Não era possível que fossem aquelas "coisinhas" que tinham afastado o meu melhor amigo de mim… Eles roubaram-mo sem dó nem piedade, por isso eu não tinha o dever de mostrar qualquer tipo de afecto por aquelas criaturas…

E acreditem que doía ouvir todas aquelas marmanjonas a babarem-se para uma versão do Sasuke que nem era sincera…

Por isso eu simplesmente explodia quando alguém falava nesta bandinha!

Nem mesmo as minhas cabeças de banana podre sabem a verdadeira versão do meu ódio mortal aos puppets…

Elas só se mudaram para Konoha há dois anos e eu já não tenho contacto com o Sasuke há 4 anos!... E agora ele está comigo…

- Aposto que já nem te lembravas de mim… - suspirei após perceber a sinceridade que havia nas minhas palavras… Sentia-me pior que bosta de cavalo sempre que falava com Sasuke O.O Ele conseguia arrancar sempre o que havia de mais sincero em mim… Era impossível tentar esconder-lhe algo! – Com tudo o que tens agora com os "teus amigos verdadeiros" é impossível lembrares-te da histérica cor-de-rosa que um dia fez parte da tua vida! – Prontos já está… Disse tudo o que queria dizer muito resumido, muito, mesmo muito resumido… Por isso Sasuke é melhor que não puxes por mim senão vais ouvir POUCAS E BOAS O.O

Ele encarou o vazio processando devagar as minhas palavras… Eu sei que o incomodava o que eu lhe disse… E muito mais porque ele sabia que com ele eu não conseguia deturpar o que realmente sentia!

- Tu realmente fixaste bem essas palavras… - ele estava provavelmente a referir-se às palavras que mais me magoaram na vida… VERDADEIROS AMIGOS! – Sakura eu… Não quis dizer aquilo a sério! – olhou para mim outra vez como se eu fosse um chocolate suíço… BOLAS QUE ELE DETESTA CHOCOLATE!

- Sasuke-san, posso interromper? – ok quem foi o idiota que perguntou se podia interromper? JÁ INTERROMPESTE MINHA ANTA O.O – a banda está à sua espera!

Ele olhou para mim com aqueles olhos que me fazem esquecer qualquer coisa… Mas é claro que ele olhou para mim com aqueles olhos… Ia ser COM OS OLHOS DO OUTRO (?)

- Vai… - murmurei alto o suficiente para ele ouvir e ele despediu-se com um desculpa e desapareceu na penumbra da noite… MAS QUE DEJÁ VU QUE TIVE O.O

**CONTINUA**

E cá está o novo capitulo da Fic… Eu sei que estava a demorar um bocado mas é que as minhas aulas voltaram em grande e os stores não dão descanso a ninguém meus amores…

Mas a sério que vou tentar manter sempre o prazo admissível xD Isto já parecem promessas de politico , são tantas por cumprir :D

Mas voltando ao desenrolar da nossa fic… A SAKURA CONHECIA O SASUKE O_O

Sei que por esta não estavam nada à espera… Mas acho que agora até ficou com mais sentido todo este ódio à banda! Tem as suas razões devidamente fundamentadas :D

Agora agradecendo às reviews…

**- Donny – **Ainda bem que gosta da Fic +.+ e é obvio que o Sasuke é o par da Sakura… Não há ninguém melhor para ela! Quanto a ele correr ou não atrás dela nesta fic, NÃO VOU CONTAR HEHE! Obrigadão pela review…

**- Rittinha – **Lamento informar-te querida Rittinha mas se o Sasuke não quiser a Sakura quem fica com ele SOU EU O.O Desculpa, tive um pequeno acesso à loucura da Sakura! Acho que de escrever estou a ficar como ela, será que é CONTAGIOSO? xD (Record do Guiness – O Gaara sorriu! Amei mesmo isto :D)

**-Thais – **Até que enfim alguém compreende a dor da Sakura xD Ter que aguentar as amigas a babar-se para os rapazes todo o tempo… Eu acho que dava em doida! E se ela já é doida, MEU DEUS nem quero saber agora :D Obrigado pela review!

**- Thasa UH'S2 – **Uau sempre que leio as suas reviews dou pulos de alegria sério! Brilhante, um espectáculo *.* Acho que anda a ler a fic errada :D Muito mas mesmo muito obrigada por acompanhar e fazer comentários! Ah e a Teoria dos Aliens foi mesmo muito boa xD

**- marjorie Haruno – **Ainda bem que gostas da fic, dá o maior gozo a escrever… Obrigado pela review *.*

**- Hino Hyuuga Uzumaki – **Iupi ainda bem que acha a ideia inovadora porque realmente era isso que queria transmitir… Já estava farta de ler e escrever fics sem conteúdo e acho que o FanFiction precisa de coisas diferentes de tudo o que já tem… E agrada-me saber que o meu estilo de linguagem não afecta a compreensão da fic e é com maior prazer que vou continuar a amenizar a linguagem de Portugal xD

**- Valette G. – **Vallete fiquei seriamente curiosa em ler a sua fic… Ainda demora muito a postar?! Acho que vai ser interessante :D Acho que existe um pouco da loucura da Sakura em todas nós… Pelo menos muita das coisas que ela diz e pensa vêm da minha própria personalidade xD Sou meia doida também!

**- Heavenn – **Uma missão cumprida na minha vida… Fazer a Heavenn ler fics SasuSaku xD A teoria dos aliens é indiscutível mesmo :D E os nomes fantásticos que ela chama às amigas também… Acho que vou começar a adoptar alguns para mim *.*

**- Anne Uchiha – **Ainda bem que decidiu deixar review anonimamente, acho que é importante que as pessoas possam deixar os seus comentários mesmo querendo permanecer no anonimato! Mas se calhar podia-se inscrever… Pelo menos para comentar para já e se ganhasse mais coragem postar fics da sua autoria *.* É apenas uma ideia… Obrigada pela review

**- Aniinha Uchiha – **Espero que esta não seja a ideia de um pai careta para ti, é que como pai o da Sakura deixa um pouquinho a desejar :S mas prometo que com o tempo vai melhorar :D

**- bibs. – **OK… O capitulo já está aqui, já pode respirar de alivio! Fiquei extremamente preocupada quando recebi a segunda review a pedir o post do novo capitulo! Aqui está ele não precisa de pedir mais… Mas fico contente que tenha gostado assim tanto! Vou tentar não demorar tanto com este, mas convenhamos que a actualização do prólogo para o 2º cap foi extremamente rápida por isso este ia demorar mais *.*

**Um especial obrigado ainda a quem adicionou aos favoritos e ficam a saber que esta fic aceita reviews anónimas!**

**E obrigada a toda a gente que leu mesmo sem mandar review, mas para a próxima não se esqueçam de mandar xD Estou a brincar… Não é obrigatório, mas deviam :D **

**Claudia Boo**, BEIJOS


	4. O concerto Parte III

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, todos os louros vão para Masashi Kishimoto, eu apenas vou pegar emprestado!

Qualquer nota que eu tenha a fazer no meio da história estará entre parênteses. Ex: blablabla (N/A: blablabla) blablabla

The Puppets – As Marionetas (depois vão perceber porquê)

_**NOTA**__: As minhas fics estão escritas em português europeu, até porque é a minha língua e tenho muito orgulho nela. Mas decidi que iria tentar por alguns "brasileirismos" para melhor compreensão de meus leitores._

**oOo**

_- Sasuke-san, posso interromper? – ok quem foi o idiota que perguntou se podia interromper? JÁ INTERROMPESTE MINHA ANTA O.O – a banda está à sua espera!_

_Ele olhou para mim com aqueles olhos que me fazem esquecer qualquer coisa… Mas é claro que ele olhou para mim com aqueles olhos… Ia ser COM OS OLHOS DO OUTRO (?)_

_- Vai… - murmurei alto o suficiente para ele ouvir e ele despediu-se com um desculpa e desapareceu na penumbra da noite… MAS QUE DEJÁ VU QUE TIVE O.O_

_**» The Puppets – O Concerto parte III «**_

Permaneci sentada no parapeito do telhado… Quem me visse do telhado até pensaria que eu me ia suicidar! Era algo bonito de se ver… Toda a gente a correr para me auxiliar com carros da policia e tudo… Já estou mesmo a ver os comentários "Mamã porque que a cor-de-rosa vai saltar?" ou melhor "Eih pah tens de ver isto, está aqui uma miuda que se quer suicidar, se calhar é por causa da cor de cabelo" … Enfim ter o cabelo cor-de-rosa é pior do que não ter um olho às vezes (?) pelo menos a esses as pessoas diriam "Coitadinho não tem um olho!"… Em vez de xingarem a sua cor de cabelo!

Mas voltando a assuntos que realmente importam e que em nada têm a ver com algo que se resolveria com tinta…

Voltar a ver o Sasuke ainda me fez sentir mais esquisita do que normalmente sinto… É claro que os meus sentimentos profundos por ele já passaram, mas eu ainda o amo! Muito mesmo… Como AMIGO/IRMÃO que me magoou muito no passado… Aliás eu nunca teria posto os meus sentimentos escondidos por cima da nossa amizade e companheirismo porque isso sem dúvida era o mais importante para mim… Mas no fim não sobrou nada! Apenas um coração despedaçado… O MEU CORAÇÃO O.O E isto já está a ficar demasiado profundo para o meu gosto…

Antes tinhas uma coisa cor-de-rosa no telhado… Agora vamos passar a ter uma coisa cor-de-rosa e remelentamente (?) nostálgica no telhado!

- Saku está tudo bem? – A Hinata foi a minha salvação… Interrompeu pertinentemente antes que eu me afundasse no mar das recordações passadas… CREDO QUE EU HOJE TOU MESMO MAL O.O

- Sim… Está tudo perfeito! – menti descaradamente, mas como eu sou uma nódoa a mentir _(N/A: By Heavenn)_ é obvio que a doce Hinata não comprou…

- Não precisas de mentir Sakura… - a Hinata ao contrário da Ino é um espectáculo a consolar pessoas… Bastou ela passar o braço por volta dos meus ombros para eu lhe querer contar tudo o que me reprimia a alma (?) … Mas não podia contar! Nem mesmo à Hinata…

- Eu sei…

- Ok, ok já vi que não vou arrancar nada… - repreendi a Hinata mentalmente assim que ela recolheu o abraço e se afastou de mim em direcção à porta. – Mas acho melhor saíres daí senão as loucas das fãs ainda pensam que uma coisa cor-de-rosa se vai suicidar! – eu não disse que era isto que iam pensar… Até a Hinata diz!

Olhei de relance para as fãs que exibiam cartazes gigantescos e camisolas pirosas… Respirei fundo e levantei-me… A Puppet-mania ia começar!

oOo

Entrei na sala de espectáculos e quase que cai para o lado… Aquilo estava completamente À PINHA…

Havia cartazes nojentos por toda à parte…

Loucas aos gritos e muito mais!

Um assistente indicou-me a mim e às meninas um espaço à frente onde tinha umas mesas separadas do resto dos fãs por uma divisória de madeira…

Concordo que aquela ZONA VIP me deixou deslumbrada… Principalmente porque eu estava NELA O.O

Sentei-me e absorvi tudo à minha volta com uma lenta e profunda inspiração!

- Uau isto está, AHHHHH! – fui interrompida da minha lenta e profunda inspiração por uma porca histérica… Quando pensamos que nos podemos abstrair de tudo à nossa volta com um momento de meditação , tem que haver sempre algum animal nojento que nos estrague o momento! Neste caso foi a porquinha…

- Sim, mal posso esperar que comece! – murmurei entre dentes, mas acho que ninguém percebeu a ironia na minha voz…

- Eu sabia que estavas a ficar entusiasmada testuda! – eu não disse que não tinham percebido… EU NÃO DISSE O.O

De repente as luzes apagaram-se… Foi o momento mais oportuno da noite porque eu estava prestes a partir para cima da burrice da Ino e assim ela conseguiu ser salva pelas luzes!

Então fiquei simplesmente assim… SUSPENSA NO AR!

Depois o pior aconteceu…

Uma luzinha iluminou uma figura esguia no meio do palco e o som e uma guitarra ecoou pelo recinto…

Acho que não é preciso dizer que quando Neji apareceu iluminado por aquela luzinha todas as raparigas entraram em completo delírio e começaram aos saltos a gritar o nome dele… Super, Mega, PATÉTICO!

De seguida a luzinha de Neji apagou-se a acendeu-se outra para vermos uma bateria deslizar por trás do palco para dentro dele…

Temari estremeceu ao meu lado e estava prestes a levantar-se não fosse eu tê-la segurado pelo pulso! Já é mau demais as loucas estarem… LOUCAS… atrás de mim! Não preciso que as minhas amigas ajam como elas…

Shikamaru levantou as suas baquetas reluzentes e fez um solo estrondoso na sua bateria… Até que não se saiu mal devo admitir!... MAS EU NUNCA DISSE ISTO PERCEBERAM O.O

Mais uma vez a luzinha de um apagou-se, desta vez para entrar Naruto…

Este desceu através de uma plataforma ficando à frente do seu teclado e também ele tocou umas notas para levar a população feminina ao rubro!

No fim as luzes dos três elementos acenderam-se e começaram eles a tocar a melodia de uma das músicas…

Mais uma vez as luzes apagaram-se mas eles continuaram a tocar…

Juro-vos que estava a ficar enjoada com tantas luzes a apagar e a acender… Acho que os meus olhos já não estavam a ver nada bem!

Quando as luzes se voltaram a acender… Sasuke e Gaara já se encontravam posicionados à frente dos microfones, cada um também com a sua guitarra…

Não pude evitar sorrir ao verificar que a guitarra que Sasuke possuía em suas mãos era a sua antiga guitarra… Ele sempre amou aquela guitarra pois tinha sido oferecida por sua mãe! Uma Fender Stratocaster branca… A guitarra dos seus sonhos!

A banda parou de tocar e apreciaram a multidão que se instalou no recinto para os receber…

Eu deixei-me afundar na cadeira esperando que ela me sugasse dali, mas como era de esperar ela não o fez… ONDE ESTÃO AS CADEIRAS MÁGICAS QUANDO NECESSITAMOS DELAS O.O

Como não tinha mais nada para fazer ali, decidi prestar atenção ao concerto…

Se calhar até iria conseguir tirar uma sesta a meio! Acho que toda a gente estaria animada demais para reparar na coisa cor-de-rosa que estava a dormir no meio de um concerto de Rock!

- Ai meu Deus! O Gaara é um Deus… - é impressão minha ou Ino disse a Deus que Gaara era um Deus?! Não é por mal, mas acho que não tem muito sentido!

- Sim claro que sim, mas cala-te que eles vão começar e eu quero ouvir! – pois claro que a voz de Ino conseguiria ultrapassar o volume das poderosas colunas de som espalhadas pelo auditório Tenten!

Quase que automaticamente após Tenten ter dito a maior barbaridade de toda a sua vida, o som de uma guitarra ecoou novamente pelo recinto e só tive oportunidade de ver Tenten babar por Neji antes dos meus ouvidos se ressentirem pelo espectáculo que acabara de começar…

_(N/A: Simple Plan – Shut Up , fica realmente engraçado se lerem apartir daqui a ouvir a música… __Podem encontra-la no YouTube :D)_

**There you go****  
****You're always so right****  
****It's all a big show****  
****It's all about you******

**You think you know****  
****What everyone needs****  
****You always take time****  
****to criticize me******

**It seems like everyday****  
****I make mistakes****  
****I just can't get it right****  
****It's like I'm the one****  
****you love to hate****  
****But not today.**

**  
**Confesso que as primeiras frases desta angustiante música me despertaram do transe a que eu me tinha forçado entrar…

Sempre que ouvia Sasuke cantar na rádio nunca me parecia verdadeiro… Mas a voz dele mudou, voltou a soar como eu conhecia!

Não sabem no estado que isso me deixou… Mas eu vou-vos contar!

Rapidamente saltei da cadeira a que antes tinha implorado para me sugar e puxei as minhas cabeças de banana podre para dançar ou saltar ou lá o que se faz num concerto de Rock… É obvio que ao inicio estranharam, mas não puseram nenhuma barreira para que eu as puxasse para dançar ou saltar ou lá o que se faz num concerto de Rock!

**  
****So shut up Shut up Shut up****  
****Don't wanna hear it****  
****Get out Get out Get out****  
****Get out of my way****  
****Step up Step up Step up****  
****You'll never stop me****  
****Nothing you say today****  
****Is gonna bring me down******

**There you go****  
****You never ask why****  
****It's all a big lie****  
****Whatever you do******

**You think you're special****  
****But I know and I know and I know****  
****And we know****  
****that you're not******

**You're always there to point****  
****Out my mistakes****  
****And shove them in my face****  
****It's like I'm the one you love to hate****  
****But not today.****  
**

Quando me apercebi estava a cantarolar e a cantar a música como se eu própria adorasse a banda…

Será que a Puppet mania é contagiante? Espero que não… Eu estou só a tentar divertir-me não é gente! É OBVIO QUE É O.O

**  
****So shut up Shut up Shut up****  
****Don't wanna hear it****  
****Get out Get out Get out****  
****Get out of my way****  
****Step up Step up Step up****  
****You'll never stop me****  
****Nothing you say today****  
****Is gonna bring me down******

**Is gonna bring me down.****  
****Will never bring me down.******

**Don't tell me who I should be****  
****and don't try to tell me what's right for me****  
****Don't tell me what I should do****  
****I don't wanna waste my time****  
****I'll watch you fade away****  
**

A parte mais calma da música chegou e Sasuke aproximou-se da beira do palco e cantou-a para mim olhando-me nos olhos… Quase que me perdia naquele olhos negros… EU SEI QUE EU O ODIAVA, MAS ELE CANTOU-ME A MÚSICA O.O

Juro que fiquei feliz da vida… Apesar da parte que ele me cantou dizer especificamente algo do tipo "Não me digas quem devo ser, e não me tentes dizer o que é certo para mim, não me digas o que devo fazer, eu não quero perder o meu tempo, eu vou assistir você desaparecer"…

Será que foi alguma indirecta para eu sair do caminho dele?...

Será que foi a maneira de ele me dizer para não me meter na vida dele?...

Será que aquilo é uma rapariga com uma galinha no colo?...

**So shut up Shut up Shut up****  
****Don't wanna hear it****  
****Get out Get out Get out****  
****Get out of my way****  
****Step up Step up Step up****  
****You'll never stop me****  
****Nothing you say today****  
****Is gonna bring me down******

**So shut up Shut up Shut up****  
****Don't wanna hear it****  
****Get out Get out Get out****  
****Get out of my way****  
****Step up Step up Step up****  
****You'll never stop me****  
****Nothing you say Is gonna bring me down******

**Bring me down****  
****Won't bring me down****  
****Won't bring me down****  
****Bring me down****  
****Won't bring me down******

**Shut up Shut up Shut up**

A música finalmente terminou e eu pude perceber que aquilo não era uma galinha… Mas também não me perguntem o que é porque ainda não consegui perceber!

- Boa Noite Konoha! – e aí vêm os gritos histéricos… AU , AI , UH… Os meus ouvidos morreram (?) – Espero que tenham gostado da música de abertura… Foi para animar os ânimos! Afinal isto parece um enterro… Quero vos ouvir! Mostrem-nos o vosso amor! – o quê Naruto?! Nada de mostrar amor a ninguém… Para elas mostrar amor é sinónimo de destruir ouvidos!...

Porque Naruto? O único Puppet que eu pensaria ser capaz de suportar atraiçoou-me com um facada nas costas… Ou neste caso montes de gritos nos ouvidos (?)

- Mas isto está a ficar problemático de mais! E que tal algo mais calminho para os nossos ouvidos… - falou o preguiçoso… Claro que toda esta barulheira deve perturbar a sua tentativa de adormecer…

Dito isto afastou-se da bateria e aproximou-se da frente onde tinham colocado um terceiro microfone…

O teclado de Naruto afirmou-se perante a plateia e toda a gente começou a gritar! Devem ter percebido pela encenação que música é que iriam tocar… Eu não! Não conheço as músicas deles… Nunca quis saber quais eram! Porque tanto estarlhadaço (?) por causa disto…

Vi que colocaram uma cadeira no meio de Sasuke e Gaara… Seria para Neji? Por falar no fantasma… Ele desapareceu do palco!

Uma luz brilhante iluminou o meio da plateia e de lá apareceu Neji segurando a mão de um gurua que por sinal quase que desmaiava… Ai não! Espero que não seja uma daquelas músicas todas romélicas (?) onde eles chamam uma rapariga ao palco e a cantam para ela…

- Como te chamas? – perguntou Gaara para a gurua que agora se tinha sentado na cadeira e olhava para Sasuke com olhos de quem o ia comer…

- Ka…Ka… - olha chama-se Kaka, se calhar é o jogador de futebol _(N/A: pequena piada para as minhas leitoras brasileiras… Saí-me bem?)_ – Karin! – eu acho que já ouvi esse nome em algum lado… Mas olha que a gurua é muito espalhafatosa! Bonita mas espalhafatosa… Está com um vestido cor-de-rosa choque colado ao corpo e com umas botas de salto alto pretas! É uma combinação fantástica com o seu cabelo ruivo e a sua armação de óculos amarela _(N/A: Se calhar exagerei no mais gosto da Karin xD)_

_(N/A: Breaking Benjamin – The diary of Jane acoustic)_

**If I had to**

**I would put myself right beside you**

**So let me ask**

**Would you like that?**

**Would you like that?**

Enquanto que cantava as primeiras frases da música mais maravilhosa que eu já ouvi em toda a minha vida, Gaara ia-se posicionando ao lado de Karin tal como indica a música… É claro que a gurua preferia que fosse Sasuke, mas ele nem sequer olhou para ela desde que ela subiu ao palco!

**And I don't mind**

**If you say this love is the last time**

**So now I'll ask**

**Do you like that?**

**Do you like that?**

Agora foi a vez de Shikamaru se ajoelhar perante aquela "coisa" e dizer a sua deixa… Eu nem sequer sabia que Shikamaru cantava, muito sinceramente pensei que isso fosse demasiado "problemático" para ele… Mas é bom saber que se eu tiver problemas com a gurua a Temari estará ao meu lado já que ela apertou o punho com uma força descabida!

**Something's getting in the way**

**Something's just about to break**

**I will try to find my place in the diary of Karin**

**So tell me how it should be**

Chegou a vez de Sasuke participar no joguinho com a gurua… Foi-se aproximando dela e pegou-lhe na mão enquanto que trocava o verso que estava a cantar de "I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane" para " I will try to find my place in the diary of Karin"! Acho que nem é preciso dizer que a gurua quase que desmaiou ao ouvir o seu nome na música de tanta felicidade… Eu quase que desmaiei ao ouvir um nome daqueles numa música tão perfeita!

**Try to find out what makes you tick**

**As I lie down**

**Sore and sick**

**Do you like that?**

**Do you like that?**

**There's a fine line between love and hate**

**And I don't mind**

**Just let me say that I like that**

**I like that**

**Something's getting in the way**

**Something's just about to break**

**I will try to find my place in the diary of Karin**

**As I burn another page**

**As I look the other way**

**I still try to find my place in the diary of Karin**

**So tell me how it should be**

**Desperate, I will crawl**

**Waiting for so long**

**No love, there is no love**

**Die for anyone**

**What have I become**

**Something's getting in the way**

**Something's just about to break**

**I will try to find my place in the diary of Karin**

**As I burn another page**

**As I look the other way**

**I still try to find my place**

**In the diary of Karin**

Nem vale a pena contar o resto da música porque passou-se tudo nestes joguinhos entre os rapazes e a gurua… E entre sorrisinhos histéricos, meios desmaios, e resmungos por entre as minhas cabeças de banana podre a música lá acabou e podemo-nos ver livres daquela gurua… Pelo menos nunca mais terei de a ver na vida! QUE FELIZ QUE ESTOU COM ESTE PENSAMENTO O.O

oOo

Muito sinceramente pensei que este concerto mais secante e estúpida que já tinha assistido mas na realidade posso até dizer que me estou a divertir… As músicas deles até que não são más e devo dizer que o preguiçoso problemático arrasa na bateria, o fantasma de cabelo comprido _(N/A: diga-se Neji)_ dá alto show na guitarra, o Naruto é pró no teclado e as vozes de Gaara e Sasuke são demais!

Mas juro-vos que me parou o coração umas 5 vezes durante o concerto ao perceber que o Gaara me olhava e se ria para mim como eu pensava que era impossível… Não sei porque que ele fez aquilo… Se calhar estava-se a divertir por me ver a "gostar" do concerto deles! Não sei o porquê mas agradeço a Deus por ter dado a Ino um cérebro de ervilha porque ela pensou mesmo que era para ela e começou ainda com mais saltos quase partindo o seu belo tacão!

O show está mesmo a dar as últimas e apesar de AINDA ODIAR TODAS AQUELAS PESTES JAPONESAS quero ouvir a última música porque a Tenten diz que é linda e eu simplesmente acredito nela…

_(N/A: The Fray – You Found Me)_

**I found God on the corner of 1st and Amistad****  
****Where the West was all but won****  
****All alone, smoking his last cigarette****  
****I said, "Where you been?" He said, "Ask anything"**

Paralisei com tudo o que tinha ao ouvir as primeiras frases desta música… Lembro-me dela como se fosse que ele a estivesse a cantar , DAH ELE ESTÁ MESMO A CANTÁ-LA O.O

Mas enfim continuando… Sasuke escreveu esta música quando nós éramos amigos! Aliás foi a primeira música que ele escreveu e eu AJUDEI!...

Sério! Não me acham capazes, mas ficam já a saber que um dos meus sonhos sempre foi seguir uma carreira musical com Sasuke, mas é obvio que ele preferiu os seus "verdadeiros amigos" para isso…

Continuando… Esta música é simplesmente perfeitamente PERFEITA (?)

****

**Where were you when everything was falling apart?****  
****All my days were spent by the telephone that never rang****  
****And all I needed was a call that never came****  
****To the corner of 1st and Amistad******

**Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me****  
****Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded****  
****Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?****  
****Just a little late, you found me, you found me******

**But in the end everyone ends up alone****  
****Losing her, the only one who's ever known****  
****Who I am, who I'm not and who I wanna be****  
****No way to know how long she will be next to me****  
**

Acreditem ou não Sasuke cantou este último verso para mim… Sério que foi! E a tradução não tem nada a ver com a da outra música, esta diz "Sem ter com saber quando ela estará ao meu lado"… PERFEITO O.O

**  
****Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me****  
****Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded****  
****Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?****  
****Just a little late, you found me, you found me!******

**The early morning, the city breaks****  
****And I've been calling for years and years and years and years****  
****And you never left me no messages****  
****You never sent me no letters****  
****You got some kind of nerve taking all I want!******

**Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me****  
****Lying on the floor, where were you? Where were you?******

**Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me****  
****Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded****  
****Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?****  
****Just a little late, you found me, you found me!******

**Why'd you have to wait to find me, to find me?**

Quando acabou de cantar, Sasuke e os outros despediram-se e sairam disparados pelo palco fora…

Era a minha deixa também! Agora eu e as meninas tínhamos que os acompanhar numa viagem pelos bastidores com as fãs que ganharam o concurso da "Teen Sensation" _(N/A: No outro capitulo escrevi Teen Magazine, mas é Teen Sensation… Erro meu perdão!)_

- Bem meninas temos de ir… - disse olhando para o lado mas elas tinham simplesmente desaparecido… Completamente desaparecido! Não tenho mínima ideia de onde elas foram mas estou sinceramente a desesperar…

Afinal eu sou cor-de-rosa e estou sozinha num concerto cheio de fãs malucas… Em quê que elas estavam a pensar para me deixarem aqui sozinha? Ai quando eu as apanhar… MORTAS O.O

oOo

Depois de procurar as traidorazinhas por todo o lado decidi que o melhor era dirigir-me aos bastidores… Pode ser que elas não tenham aguentado ter de esperar tanto para estar com os cantorzecos e tenham abandonado a melhor amiga no meio da confusão!

Enfim mas o pior ainda estava para vir… Quando estava a entrar nos bastidores com o meu pass vi uma coisa super rosa choque a olhar para mim de lado… Já sabem quem é? A GURUA KA..KA… KARIN!

Ela mesmo gente… Com o seu vestido reles, as suas super botas e a sua armação e óculos berrante!

- Como é que esta "coisinha" pode entrar e nós não? – juro que eu teria deixado passar a pergunta estúpida que a gurua fez até porque estou mais do que habituada a ignorar guruas, mas ela chamou-me "coisinha" na figura em que está!

- Esta "coisinha" pode entrar porque tem pass! – disse toda convencida apontando o cartãozinho prateado para a cara dela… Mas como eu sou mais burra que um calhau e nunca consigo estar calada tive que acrescentar a maior estupidez da minha vida – Ah e porque namoro com um Puppet!

E dito a MAIOR BARBARIDADE QUE ALGUMA VEZ DISSE virei as costas toda pimpona (?) à gurua que me ficou a olhar de queixo caído…

O que vale é que nunca mais tenho de a ver na minha vida e esta pequena mentirinha não me vai afectar… ESPERO O.O

Finalmente encontrei as estúpidas das minhas melhores amigas a babar-se para os Puppet's e a felicita-los pelo ÓPTIMO CONCERTO!

Eu bem que me tentei controlar para não explodir com elas à frente deles… Mas foi mais forte que eu!

- QUE RAIO FOI A IDEIA DE ME DEIXAREM PENDURADA SOZINHA NUM CONCERTO CHEIO DE MALUCAS HISTÉRICAS AOS GRITOS?... – fiz uma pequena pausa para uma lenta e profunda inspiração e levantei a minha mão para impedir que Ino falasse já que ela estava de boca aberta prestes a fazê-lo – RESPONDAM!

Agora sim… Acabei de dar o meu teatro podem responder!

- Saku, nós… Ah… Não foi… Por ma… - mas Ino não acabou de falar pois foi interrompida por alguém que pigarreava muito alto e se controlava para não gritar… Não, não era eu!

- Olá "coisinha"! Então não me queres apresentar o teu namorado? – CAPUM! Apresentar quem? O quê?

Virei-me lentamente com o espanto presente na meu rosto após ver aquelas botas, aquele vestidinho rosa e aquela armação!

Como é que ela conseguiu entrar?

- Então? Não respondes aqui à Karin? – mas que raio de gente fala na 3ª pessoa? Esperem lá? Karin… O nome não me é nada estranho… Outra vez!

_Mini-Flashback On_

- Bem Daito-sama… Nós queríamos saber quais são as raparigas que ganharam os passes aos bastidores naquele concurso da "Teen Magazine"!

…

- Ah sim isso! Acho que o nome delas é Karin, Tayuya e Kin… Elas terão uma hora para conhecer os bastidores e falar um pouco convosco.

_Mini-FlashBack Off_

Oh não! Estou completa e absolutamente TRAMADA O.O

**CONTINUA**

Finalmente saiu outro capitulo!

Hoje não me vou adiantar muito porque não tenho tempo… Estou entupida de testes e exames até à testa por isso a demora para actualizar…

E peço desculpa pela "bosta" de capitulo que lhes apresento mas eu tinha que fazer um assim para apresentar o concero… Mas prometo que o outro vai ter muitas mais surpresas e enrascadas para a Sakura!

Agradecendo às reviews:

- bibs.

- Kalinda-chan

- Rittinha

- thasa US'S2

- Anna Poisonself

- AldiitaA

- Vallete G.

- Anne Uchiha

Peço desculpa por não agradecer individualmente a cada uma, mas estou mesmo sem tempo… No próximo capitulo junto tudo e respondo :D Mas amei todas!

**Um especial obrigado ainda a quem adicionou aos favoritos e ficam a saber que esta fic aceita reviews anónimas!**

**E obrigada a toda a gente que leu mesmo sem mandar review, mas para a próxima não se esqueçam de mandar xD Estou a brincar… Não é obrigatório, mas deviam :D **

**AVISO SUPER IMPORTANTE: Procuro Beta para esta fic! Se alguém estiver interessado ou souber de alguma que me diga por favor!**

**Claudia Boo**, BEIJOS


	5. A Gurua e as Guruetes!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, todos os louros vão para Masashi Kishimoto, eu apenas vou pegar emprestado!

Qualquer nota que eu tenha a fazer no meio da história estará entre parênteses. Ex: blablabla (N/A: blablabla) blablabla

The Puppets – As Marionetas

_**NOTA**__: As minhas fics estão escritas em português europeu, até porque é a minha língua e tenho muito orgulho nela. Mas decidi que iria tentar por alguns "brasileirismos" para melhor compreensão de meus leitores._

**oOo**

_- Olá "coisinha"! Então não me queres apresentar o teu namorado? – CAPUM! Apresentar quem? O quê?_

_Virei-me lentamente com o espanto presente no meu rosto após ver aquelas botas, aquele vestidinho rosa e aquela armação!_

_Como é que ela conseguiu entrar?_

_- Então? Não respondes aqui à Karin? – mas que raio de gente fala na 3ª pessoa? Esperem lá? Karin… O nome não me é nada estranho… Outra vez!_

_**» A Gurua e as Guruetes! «**_

Odeio a minha vida… Odeio a minha vida… ODEIO A MINHA VIDA!

Eu e a minha grande boca! Porque é que eu disse aquilo?! Não podia simplesmente ter ficado caladinha com o meu passe reluzente e reduzir a insignificância da gurua a pó?

- Então? O cão comeu-te a língua? – Porquê eu? Porquê eu? Meu Deus, não seria mais fácil se mandasses um camião passar-me logo por cima em vez de mandares os meus castigos aos pedacinhos? – Então qual dos Puppets é o teu namorado?

- NAMORADO? – disseram, não, espera, GRITARAM todas as pessoas que se encontravam a assistir à cena… Até os técnicos de luz! O que é que eles tinham a ver com a minha vida?

- Sim queridinhos… Aqui a coisinha disse que namorava com um Puppet! – a gurua está a querer enterrar-me fortemente… É pior que areia movediça!

- Ai disse, e quem seria ele? – perguntou Ino encostando-se a mim e apertando-me o pulso para depois acrescentar baixinho – Se disseres que é o Gaara, dou cabo de ti!

Estão bem a ver a alhada em que me fui meter? Juro que só a mim me acontecem estas coisas… E agora as minhas cabeças de banana podre vão se virar contra mim se eu disser que é um dos seus apaixonados! O Naruto até que nem era má ideia, mas, sinceramente, a Hinata não ia achar muita piada.

- Olha Karin… - será que, se eu mostrar superioridade ela me deixa em paz? - O meu namorado é…

- Sou eu!

Ah? O quê? Como? Qual dos Puppets é que falou? Ou melhor… Quais dos Puppets é que falaram? É que eu ouvi duas vozes!

- Gaara? - disse Ino com os olhos marejados… Bolas! Ele foi um dos que falou… Então quem foi o outro?

- Sasuke-kun, namoras com essa coisinha? – O que?! Sasuke-kun?! Ah?

- Não sei Gaara, namoro? – Ui, que isto está a ficar feio. Meu Deus porque és tão mau para mim? Eu fiz algo mau noutra vida? Sério?

- Eu? Ah… Sakura! – eu? Ah não! Embrulham-se todos e agora esperam que eu os desenrasque? Nem pensar… Apesar de se terem embrulhado por minha causa! Ah, bolas quem é que eu escolho? Por um lado se eu escolher o Gaara a Ino vai-me odiar para o resto da minha vida, mas eu não posso simplesmente escolher o Sasuke, fora de questão! Ainda não estou preparada psicologicó-afectivamente (?) para isso, NÃO, NÃO!

Bolas, ODEIO A MINHA VIDA! Eu não posso ser egoísta ao ponto de fazer isto com a porquinha…

- Gaara… Eu namoro com o Gaara! – ai não, eu fui estupidamente egoísta ao ponto de fazer isto com a porquinha! – Ino desculpa mas eu…

SPLASH! Não, isto não foi a onomatopeia de um mergulho… Foi a minha tentativa ridícula de retratar o estalo que a porquinha deu ao Gaara. Sério eu sou uma estúpida que só faz merda… Aquele estalo devia ter vindo na minha direcção e não na do Gaara!

- Gaara, desculpa eu não queria…

- Esquece Sakura, estás com mais problemas que eu! – bolas, ele riu-se outra vez para mim… Estes sorrisos nunca me deveriam ter como destino, mas sim a porquinha.

Bolas e agora o Sasuke também me deve odiar por não o ter escolhido a ele… Não é que eu não o quisesse fazer, mas eu não consegui, simplesmente!

**Com que então não é que não o quisesses fazer?** Quê, como? Quem falou? **Foste tu! **Como assim fui eu? Eu sei muito bem que não fui eu! **Eu sou a tua inner, então eu sou tu! **AHHHHHHHHHHHH? Inner? Eu não tenho Inner nenhuma… Eu já sou suficientemente maluca sem ter uma Inner! **Se eu estou aqui, é porque tens uma Inner… Sério, porquê que não escolheste o Sasuke? Ele é tudo o que tu queres! **Quê? Eu não quero o Sasuke para nada! **Queres sim! **Não quero não! **SIM!** Não! **SIM! **Não! **NÃO!** Sim! **Bem me parecia que querias… **Ah sai daqui sua bruxa… Este é meu espaço e a minha vida!

- Coisinha porquê que estás a agitar os braços? – porque tenho uma Inner doida dentro da minha cabeça!

- Por nada, estava aqui uma mosca… Olha Sasuke eu…

- Tu tens muito que falar com o teu namorado… - droga… Ele foi tão sério e ríspido comigo que eu juro que devo ter congelado da cabeça aos pés! **Bem-feita! **Ai, nem venhas…

oOo

Acho que nem é preciso dizer que depois de descobrir que tinha uma Inner doida e de ter escolhido o Gaara para meu "namorado", descobri que odeio ainda mais a minha vida…

A Ino e o resto das meninas desapareceram por completo da face da Terra, o meu namorado idem e o resto da banda depois do que aconteceu… Espera, eu nem sei se eles estavam lá portanto!

Estou a dar em doida… E posso enumerar várias razões para isso acontecer! Primeiro, a Ino odeia-me total e completamente! Eu sabia que o ruivinho era terreno proibido e mesmo assim tinha que por lá os pés… Mas isso é porque eu sou BURRA O.O

Segundo, o Gaara defendeu-me! Não sei porque ele o fez, nem sei muito bem porquê que não me pediu explicações sobre o assunto… Mas o que importa é que ele me ajudou. Isto está a tornar-se tudo muito estranho! É isto a somar aos sorrisos em palco, é esquisito gente!

Terceiro, o Sasuke não falou mais comigo depois daquilo! Ele deve achar que eu sou uma retardada por não o ter escolhido a ele… Afinal, ele é meu amigo desde que eu usava fraldas e eu ignorei-o absolutamente… Tal como eu faço com os meus sentimentos! **AH AH, tu tens sentimentos pelo Sasuke!** Ah não… Não me venhas chatear agora, por favor! **OK!** WOW, foi assim tão fácil… Inner doida esta!

Mas bem continuando… Quarto, nem sei o que as minhas cabeças de banana podre estão a pensar agora de mim… Elas tão para lá enfiadas com a Ino e eu estou aqui, outra vez no telhado!

Este sítio está a tornar-se um refúgio para mim!

Para mim e para os meus pensamentos… Droga, o que é que eu faço?

Eih inner estúpida… Ajuda aqui um bocado! O que digo às minhas cabeças de banana podre?

…

Inner?

…

Mais uma que me abandonou… Sério, quando é para me chagar com o Sasuke ela vem logo! **Sasuke? Chamaste? **O.O Porquê que o assunto para ti anda sempre à volta do Sasuke? **Querida, isso é a única coisa que realmente pesa na tua consciência, e no teu coração! **Consciência? Coração? Achas que na minha consciência não pesa o facto de a minha melhor amiga me odiar? **Não! **O quê? **Oh vá lá tu sabes que isso lhe passa…** Isso passa-lhe? Mas que raio se passa com a minha inner? **O mesmo que se passa contigo! **Ah?!

- Sakura…

- Ouve lá Inner-baka… Eu importo-me mais com os meus amigos do que com o Sasuke!

- Sakura?

- Ah, Hina, estavas aí! – Uau estavas aí há tempo para veres o meu ataque de estupidez… Como se já não fosse extremamente estranho eu falar comigo própria, agora falo com a minha inner? Que é o mesmo que falar comigo própria só que a receber respostas O.O

- Ouve Saku… Ah... Eu não te… Julgo pelo que fizeste… Mas… Porquê? – Ora bem, estou feita! Eu não posso simplesmente contar à Hina o meu passado todo com o Sasuke! Não venhas Inner baka… Continuando… As minhas amigas não sabem de nada do Sasuke, e por isso vai lhes ser muito difícil de compreender o que se passa comigo, mas no entanto, acho que nem eu compreendo.

- Achei mais fácil ser o Gaara ao Sasuke! – menti descaradamente pela primeira vez na minha vida…

- Mais fácil? Espera lá, porquê que inventaste esta história em primeiro lugar? – Porque aquela gurua desmamada (?) me enervou e como eu sou uma burra descontrolada, disse isto!

- Oh sabes que aquela Karin tira qualquer um do sério! E quando vocês me abandonaram lá para morrer com as piranhas… Ela chateou-me e saiu-me esta borrada! – Bem não disse mentira nenhuma para já… Esta parte da história é bastante fidedigna!

- Ok, compreendo!

- Compreendes?

- É CLARO QUE NÃO! – Agora a Hinata, a doce e querida Hinata, está a colapsar… Eu sei que uso esta palavra muitas vezes. Mas ela está em cima de um caixote que tem cá em cima a apontar os seus dedos de fada para mim como se fosse fazer algum feitiço e me desfazer em pó. – Sakura como é que foste capaz disto? De todas nós tu sempre foste a mais controlada e agora sai-te isto? E depois ainda disseste que o Gaara era o teu namorado!

- Bolas Hinata, já sei que fiz borrada… Mas eu não disse que o Gaara era meu namorado, ele é que se chegou à frente com isso! – contestei fazendo posse de superior cruzando os braços…

- Ora e tu aceitaste de boa fé enquanto que a pobrezinha da Ino ficava de rastos! – Ai não… Ela chegou-me bem com esta. Eu juro que me tentei fazer de forte mas não consegui e desabei por completo!

- Hina eu não sei o que se passa comigo! – Choraminguei sentando-me outra vez no parapeito… - A Ino deve-me odiar!

- Ela não te odeia… Apenas não consegue compreender o porque de teres feito isso! – Duvido muito que seja realmente assim… Ainda por cima vou ter de aguentar com esta farsa na hora da estúpida da visita guiada.

- Então achas que posso ir falar com ela?

- Bem… Para já é melhor não! És bem capaz de receber um estalo igual ao do Gaara! – E ainda diz que ela não me odeia? Como é que isso é possível depois disto! AHHHHHHHH… ODEIO A MINHA VIDA O.O

- Bem vou voltar para dentro… A Tenten queria falar contigo!

Boa… Mais uma para me dar na cabeça… Vai ser fantástico vai!

- Até já!

Acho que a minha vida se tornaria toda muito mais fácil se tivesse escolhido o Sasuke… A esta hora as minhas amigas em vez de me estarem a dar na cabeça andariam por aí felizes a fazer conspirações. Eu em vez de estar aqui deprimida estaria feliz da vida com o Sasuke… **Eheheh gostas mesmo dele! **E a minha inner baka estaria bem caladinha, lá na sua casinha da consciência! **Baka, eu bem que te tento fazer ver a razão, mas tu és impossível! **Eu sou tu, logo, TU TAMBÉM ÉS IMPOSSÍVEL!

- Eih Sakura! – Chegou a hora da conversa com a Tenten por isso baza inner doida!

- Oi!

- Vamos entrar que a visita vai começar e tu tens de ir ter com o teu namorado… - AH? Que foi isto? Eu pensei que só a Ino iria estar chateada comigo, mas isto que a Tenten disse foi a pior coisa que eu poderia ter ouvido na minha vida.

oOo

Cheguei dentro do pavilhão e toda a gente estava à minha espera. A gurua e as guruetes já lá estavam, assim como os rapazes e as minha amigas… Ou ex-amigas pela forma como me olhavam.

- E quê pessoal! Vamos dar inicio à festa! – disse um Naruto muito animado… Deve ser o único porque o resto está mesmo com cara de fossa (?) O Shikamaru está mais a dormir em pé que outra coisa, o Neji, bem muito sinceramente não sei distinguir as expressões dele, são todas iguais para mim! O Gaara está ao meu lado com um ar protector, deve ser para manter bem a farsa. O Sasuke está no mínimo ASSUSTADOR O.O Da maneira como olha para mim, mais vale ir já pegar na faca e acabar de vez comigo… A Ino tem os olhos mais vermelhos que um tomate, e de quem é a culpa? POIS MINHA… E o resto das meninas tirando a Hina que me olha encorajadora, olham para mim com um ar reprovador!

Agora não vou deitar tudo a perder também! Basta só acabar a porcaria da visita e terminar isto tudo, falar com a Ino e esclarecer as coisas…

- Sasuke-kun por favor anda comigo! – Nem é preciso dizer que foi a gurua que falou, mas tenho a certeza que ele não vai aceitar… Ele nunca daria bola para uma galinhola de água como aquela!

- Claro Karin-chan! – Quê? Ele aceitou? Karin-chan? Ah? _(N/A: Estão a ver o Sasuke a chamar Karin-chan?! Eca que nojo!) _

Ok morri! Sério… Morri e fui para ao INFERNO O.O Karin-chan? Que raio foi isso Sasuke-baka! **Olha os ciúmes hein! **Eu não estou com ciúmes… Só acho que o Sasuke no seu estado normal não diria aquilo, logo, estou preocupada com o seu estado mental!

- Ah Sasuke-kun, és demais! Estás a ver coisinha, ele nunca escolheria uma coisa como tu!

- Eih gente, vamos nessa mas é! Estou com sono… - Quem diria que a preguicite aguda do Shika ainda iria dar jeito algum dia. Pelo menos impediu que eu partisse para cima da gurua…

- Kin, Tayuya… Não se aproximem muito dessas aí! A burrice pode ser contagiosa. – Não me consegui controlar simplesmente… A fúria acumulada já era muita!

- Olha lá, quem pensas tu que és para falar connosco assim?

- Ela é a filha do patrocinador da banda!

- Como Daito-sama? – acho que o Gaara estava tão confuso como eu…

- Foi o que ouviram! E acho melhor que a tratem bem porque o vosso futuro está nas mãos do pai dela…

- Ouviste coisinha! Eu falo contigo como quiser por isso baixa a bolinha… - Baixa a bolinha? Eu baixo-te já mas é a crista de galinha, ó gurua!

- Ah mais uma coisa… Ela também vem connosco na tour!

O quê?! Mas que é isto? Uma tour ou um hospital psiquiátrico!?

**CONTINUA**

Bem, mais um capítulo que saiu… Sei que é curtinho, mas prometo que vou tentar postar mais rápido o próximo!

E digam-me, que acharam da ideia da Inner da Sakura?

No próximo capítulo a Sakura vai dar um nome à sua Inner para não ficar constantemente a chama-la de Inner, por isso dêem as vossas sugestões e eu depois escolho o nome que mais gostar!

Só mais uma coisinha, arranjei Beta para a minha fic… Por isso a fic está betada pela **Rittinha**, obrigadão!

Agradecendo às reviews:

**Hana : **Ainda bem que gostas da Fic e espero que continue a acompanhar… Só mais uma coisinha, obrigado por ficar interessada em betar a minha fic, mas a Rittinha acompanhou esta fic desde o inicio por isso eu dei-lhe a chance a ela… Mas fiquei muito contente por quereres fazê-lo a sério! Beijão muito grande ^^

**Kalinda-chan: **Acredita que a Karin é horrível mesmo… Até fiquei com pena de a chamar de Kaka, mas ainda bem que gostaste da piada! Agora quanto ao namorado da Sakura, eu também estava com dúvida entre Sasuke e Gaara, por isso pus os dois! Eu sei que foi cruel para a Sakura, mas ela ainda vai ser recompensada por isto :D

**Rittinha: **Ainda bem que gostaste do capitulo… E muito obrigadão por betares a minha fic, fico contente que isso seja feito por uma irmã portuguesa :D E quanto à armação de óculos da Karin, tinha que ser algo muito horrível para combinar com ela!

**Anne Uchiha: **Uau fic perfeita?! Obrigado mesmo… Fico super feliz e saltitante quando recebo reviews destas! Amei muito a review… Beijos!

**thasa UH'S2: **A Sakura foi sem dúvida possuída pela música… Acho que ela não estava no seu perfeito juízo mesmo! Mas também quando é que está? Ainda bem que gostaste das músicas, e eu adoro a música _Here Without You _dos _Nickelback_… Não sei como não me lembrei dessa… Mas prometo que se houver outro capítulo com música, o que é muito provável… Ela está lá! Beijos ^^

**bibs. : **Tenho que concordar contigo… Muita gente tem uma grande implicância com a Karin… SasuSaku forever *.* Mas é sério essa cena de colocar namorado no meio de tudo é muito chato… E a Sakura experimentou isso na pele! Beijo , continua a acompanhar!

**Vallete G.:** De há uns tempos para cá ando completamente viciada em _The Fray_ e simplesmente tinha que por lá aquela música senão até morria… Espero que tenhas gostado do desfecho do probleminha da Sakura… Beijão!

**- aldiitaa.: **Uahhhhhhhh! Alda Daniela a arrasar nas reviews às minhas fics :D Não me mates por causa do Daniela! Mas ainda bem que estás a gostar das fics e da minha pobre escrita… E não digas mal da minha piada do Kaka porque foi super, mega espectacular ^^ És a minha caquinha preferida!

**Um especial obrigado ainda a quem adicionou aos favoritos e ficam a saber que esta fic aceita reviews anónimas!**

**E obrigada a toda a gente que leu mesmo sem mandar review, mas para a próxima não se esqueçam de mandar xD Estou a brincar… Não é obrigatório, mas deviam :D **

**Fic betada por: **_**Rittinha 3**_

**Claudia Boo**, BEIJOS


End file.
